1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to powder dispensers and is particularly directed to foot-actuated powder dispensers for use by disadvantaged persons having little or no use of their hands.
2. Prior Art
The use of foot powder for preventing foot odor, perspiration, fungal infections and the like is common practice. Conventionally, the foot powder is packaged in a shaker-type dispenser which the user holds in their hand and shakes to apply the powder. However, for persons confined to wheelchairs, and those who have little or no use of their hands, the use of such shaker-type dispensers is extremely difficult, if not impossible. Numerous attempts to overcome this problem have been proposed heretofore. However, none of the prior devices have been entirely satisfactory. Many of the prior art devices have been complex and expensive to produce and maintain. Others have simply failed to properly address the limitations of disadvantaged persons. A search in the United States Patent Office has revealed the following references:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 2,484,659 M. H. Swerdlow Oct. 11, 1949 3,130,726 E. Rich Apr. 28, 1964 3,344,958 J. Kaanehe Oct. 3, 1967 4,077,546 I. Winkelried Mar. 7, 1978 4,316,558 R. J. Kubiak Feb. 23, 1982 4,532,668 A. Slonickis Aug. 6, 1985 ______________________________________
The patents to Rich and Swerdlow each disclose foot-actuated powder dispensers wherein the foot compresses a flexible airbag which serves to blow the powder onto the foot. However, such flexible airbags are subject to cracking which renders them useless. Also, powder stored in devices of this sort tends to become caked and, hence, cannot be blown onto the foot. The patent to Winkelried discloses a foot-actuation of an aerosol can. However, proper use of aerosol cans usually requires that the can be shaken prior to use, which is impossible with the Winkelried device. Furthermore, aerosol cans generally employ fluorocarbons as propellants. However, these chemicals have been found to be detrimental to the earth's atmosphere and their use is being discouraged. The remaining references relate to manually operated devices which, obviously, fail to address the problems overcome by the present invention.